lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Alcoholic
'Jeff the alcoholic ' this page will be for theories about why Jeff the killer is an alcoholic. It will kinda work like Evul Patrixxx waz fone. The creator's theory Jeff The Killer is an alcoholic. Here is why. Jeff is 4 letters the is 3 4 - 3= 1 alcoholic is 9 1 X 9= 9 if that is is correct, 1 X anything will equal the number timed by. So 1 X Jeff the killer is an alcoholic = 26 26 is how many letters Jeff the Killer is an alcoholic is made up of. In conclusion due to all the evidence laid out on the table, I must confirm Jeff the killer is an alcoholic. An apple's theory of destiny An apple is red, just like Jeff's smile. Since banana is a whore, that means banana's suck cock, party, and are addicted to alcohol Last time I checked, Jeff is a whore. So in conclusion, Jeff the killer is an alcoholic. A banana's theory that is better than apple's A Banana is yellow, so is Micky Mouse's blood in abandoned by Disney. Since Apple is a fatass, that means that bananas are slender. Jeff is slender too. This makes Jeff a banana. Since all Banana's are alcoholics, I must conclude that Jeff the Killer is an alcoholic Gillguy's theory Killer has 6 letters Alcoholic has 9 letters Jeff has 4 letters 4-1=3 9-3= 6 so that means Killer= alcoholic So that means Jeff the Killer= Jeff the alcoholic Someguy fly guy 9999989's theory Jeff the killer was covered in bleach AND vodka. If my theory is correct, the vodka must have leaked into Jeff's skin and blood, causing it to become part of him. This means Jeff needs to drink alcohol every now and then to survive. As most people, Jeff got drunk and become addicted, answering to why Jeff the killer is an alcoholic. Bitch I like Candy's Theory Jeff is an alcoholic cause I say so. Penis eater's thery I was walking down the 666 highway when I saw Jesus and he was all like "Jeff the Killer is an alcoholic" I was all like OMG and then I barfed and Jeff the Potato was like "POTATO" and then Jeff came in and screamed "BEER!!!!!" And then shot JTP dead and ate my kidney and drank beer as he ran into the sunset. That proves Jeff the Killer is an alcoholic. Darry Farry Barry bitchass's theory of fucking destiny that is totally true and not something he wrote while high and masturbating to Shrek 2 0+1=28729729 Toliets + blood= period if Toliets plus blood= Period, that means Jimmy Neutron vs Timmy Turner= banana. If that is so, that means 29727937979397279297298289 X 278297297379973794977933= 0 if that's the case, Jeff the Killer is an alcoholic My Theiry of Fatasses Me Say Jeff is an alcoholic. No more evidence is required Hank Hill's theory Okay my god damn son Bobby told me to tell my theory to Trollpasta. Here it goes: If propane is so sexy, that means Jeff must want it. I mean, who wouldntt? Itss fucking propane. So I prepared my propane tanks by replacing it with bear. When Jeff drank it he instantly became an alcoholic and raped Peggy. Category:THERY Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Collab Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki